liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Minoru Mineta
|-|Hero Costume= |-|Student Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Minoru Mineta, "Grape Juice" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 108 cm (3' 6½") Description: Minoru is a very small young man with a large, round head, and rather large cheeks. His nose is small and stubby, and it sticks slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a mohawk where his hair should be. Summary |Mineta Minoru}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. Not much is known about his intelligence, but he was smart enough to fool a staff member of U.A. all by himself with some material available. Rated 5/5 in intelligence. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Become a professional hero to get girlfriends easier. Tastes: Boobs and asses. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High D/2 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Can create purple adhesive balls with Pop Off Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown. His sticky spheres can easily restrain fodder villains and a restricted Midnight Durability: Small Building level (As a hero-in-training, he should be at least comparable to Hatsume. Took a slight blow from a Zero-Point Bot) Speed: Atheltic Human with Supersonic reactions (Should be able to keep up with other students. Reacted to Todoroki's ice attacks alongside Deku. Kept up with other heroes in training during the Provisional License Exam. Managed to react to a whip attack from Midnight, it should be noted that whips can move at supersonic speeds), higher with bouncing (Can use his spheres to bounce at high speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters by throwing sticky spheres Weaknesses: He bleeds if he uses his Quirk too often. He can easily cower if he feels he can't handle a situation. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Hero Outfit: Minoru's hero outfit was made with the purpose of letting him use his Quirk without his grapes sticking to it. * :This equipment is a simple face mask that covers almost all of Minoru's face and leaves the top of his head exposed so that he can grab his grape-like hairs. * : This equipment were made using the special substance that exudes from Minoru's scalp, this was to prevent his grapes from sticking to them. However, this is only for the palms of the gloves. * : This equipment was designed to have nubs that look like a pattern were would modeled after his grape-like hair and have almost the same stickiness as them. This was so that he could hold small objects on his person. * : This equipment was originally desired to flutter in the wind. However, the designers decided to make it shorter so that it wouldn't get stuck on his hair. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * : Minoru rushes towards the enemy and throws many of his sticky objects at the enemy while running toward them, sticking the enemy in place and allowing Minoru to rush past them. * : Minoru attaches a number of Pop Off Spheres to a shield, which he can use for defense while simultaneously trapping whatever hits the shield. He first used this technique to block projectiles launched by Twin Impact during the fifth round of the Joint Training Battle.{{ * |-|Hero Costume= |-|Student Uniform= |-|Civilian= : After Mina uses Acid Layback to spin on the spot and Minoru lays down a number of Pop Off Spheres on the ground and walls, Mina throws Minoru with great force so that he bounces from sphere to sphere. As he is flying through the air and bouncing off of each sphere, he can throw more Pop Off Spheres from his head onto his opponents while making it difficult to be hit back. They first displayed this technique during the fifth match of the Joint Training Battle. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Tier Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Tier D/2